ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story 4 Ever (film)
Note: Contains lots of content that would spoil the events for the films and so, be warned. Toy Story 4 Ever is a 2020 American computer-animated urban fantasy buddy comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is an installment in Pixar's Toy Story franchise and the Disney Reborn Multiverse. It will be directed by Josh Cooley, Lee Unkrich, and John Lasseter from a screenplay by Joss Whedon, Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, Rita Hsiao, Doug Chamberlin, Chris Webb, Michael Arndt, Andrew Stanton, and Stephany Folsom. The film will include an ensemble cast that features the returning voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Tony Hale, Joan Cusack, Annie Potts, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Blake Clark, Estelle Harris, Bonnie Hunt, Kristen Schaal, Jeff Garlin, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Don Rickles and John Morris. It was released on Disney+ in January 1, 2020. Like its predecessors, the film received critical acclaim for its vocal performances, screenplay, emotional depth, animation, and Randy Newman's musical score. Premise Disney+ presents our favorite world taking place where anthropomorphic toys come to life when humans are not around to create a society of their own. It focuses on the relationship between an old-fashioned pull-string cowboy doll named Woody and an astronaut action figure named Buzz Lightyear, as they evolve from rivals competing for the affections of their owner Andy Davis, to friends who work together to be reunited with him after being separated in different kinds of problems such as bring stolen by a toy collector named Albert "Al" McWhiggin, Buzz and his friends prompt to rescue Woody, but he is then tempted by the idea of immortality in a museum, almost a years later, the toys are accidentally being donated to a day care center, while Andy, now 17 years old, is preparing to leave for college, and they race to get home before he leaves. Finding a new appreciation living with a girl named Bonnie, the toys are joined by Forky, a spork that Bonnie has made into a toy, and embark on a road trip adventure. The cast features the returning voice talents of Annie Potts ("Ghostbusters") as Bo Peep, Tom Hanks ("That Thing You Do!", "Saving Private Ryan", "Forest Gump" and "Big") as Woody, Tim Allen ("Home Improvement") as Buzz Lightyear, Tony Hale ("Arrested Development") as Forky and Joan Cusack ("Working Girl") as Jessie. Plot In a world where toys are living things but pretend to be lifeless when humans are present to use them for role playing in different scenarios, fixing when damaged or whatever, a group of toys owned by a boy named Andy Davis are caught off-guard when Andy's birthday party is moved up a week, as his family (including his mom and infant sister Molly) are preparing to move the following week. Andy's toys – including Bo Peep the shepherdess, Mr. Potato Head, Rex the dinosaur, Hamm the piggy bank and Slinky Dog – fear they will be replaced by new toys given as birthday presents. Sheriff Woody – the toys' leader and Andy's favorite Cowboy toy – sends out army men, led by Sergeant, to spy on the party and report the gift results to the others through Playskool baby monitors. The toys are relieved when the party appears to end with none of them being replaced by new toys, but then Andy receives a surprise gift – a Buzz Lightyear action figure, who thinks that he is a real space ranger. Buzz impresses the other toys with his various features and Andy begins to favor him, making Woody feel rejected compared to the newer, sleeker and more advanced Buzz Lightyear. As Andy prepares for a family outing at a restaurant called Pizza Planet, his mom allows him to bring one toy. Fearing that Andy will choose Buzz, Woody attempts to trap him behind a desk but ends up knocking him out of a window. This accident leads the other toys, except Bo Peep and Slinky, to accuse Woody of "murdering" Buzz out of jealousy. Before they could exact revenge, Andy takes Woody and leaves for Pizza Planet. When the family stops for gas, Woody finds that Buzz has hitched a ride on their van. They have a fight, but fall out of the van in the process and the family drive away, leaving them stranded. They manage to make their way to the restaurant by hitching a ride on a Pizza Planet delivery truck. Buzz, who still believes that he is a real space ranger despite Woody's attempts to convince him otherwise, gets them stuck in a crane game. They are then taken away by Andy's toy-destroying neighbor, Sid Phillips. Inside Sid's room, the two watch in horror as Sid successfully decapitates his younger sister Hannah's Janie doll and replaces it with that of a pterodactyl's, but they are soon fixed by mutant creature toys whom Woody and Buzz believe to be cannibals. After avoiding Sid's dog, Scud, Buzz sees a television commercial for a Buzz Lightyear action figure, and becomes very sad when he finally realizes that he is a toy after failing to fly out a window, breaking his arm in the process. Woody finds Buzz at Hannah's tea party and takes him back to Sid's room. He calls Andy's toys for help, yet accidentally shows them Buzz's broken arm and they walk away, leaving him and Buzz stuck. The mutant toys, however, turn out to be friendly and they fix Buzz's arm. Sid plans to launch Buzz on a firework rocket, but his plans are delayed by a thunderstorm. Woody tells a depressed Buzz about the joy he can bring to Andy as a toy, restoring his confidence. The next morning, Woody and the mutant toys rescue Buzz, just as Sid is about to launch the rocket, by coming to life in front of Sid, scaring him and ordering him to stop destroying toys. Sid runs into the house and tells Hannah that the toys are alive. She teases him with her Sally doll and chases him upstairs. Woody says goodbye to the mutant toys then escapes with Buzz just as Andy and his family drive away toward their new home. The duo try to make it to the moving truck, but Scud sees them and gives chase. Buzz ends up being left behind while saving Woody from Scud and Woody attempts to rescue him with Andy's remote-controlled car, RC. Thinking that Woody is "killing" RC as well, the other toys attack and toss him off the truck. Having evaded Scud, Buzz and RC retrieve Woody as they continue to chase the truck. Upon seeing Woody and Buzz together on RC, the other toys realize their mistake and help them get back aboard, but RC's batteries become depleted, leaving them behind. Realizing that Sid's rocket is still strapped to Buzz's back, Woody ignites it, hurtling them towards the truck. Woody manages to throw RC into the truck before they soar into the air. Before the rocket explodes, Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket and glides with Woody to safety inside a box in Andy's mom's van right next to Andy, who thinks they were in the car all along. On Christmas Day at their new home, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission in order to prepare for the new toy arrivals; one of the toys is Mrs. Potato Head, to Mr. Potato Head's joy. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy named Buster, resulting in the two sharing a worried smile. After a few months, Andy prepares to go to cowboy camp with Woody, but while playing with Woody and Buzz, he accidentally tears Woody's arm. Andy's mom puts Woody on a shelf, and Andy leaves without him. On the shelf, Woody finds a squeeze toy penguin named Wheezy, who has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. Andy's mom puts Wheezy in a yard sale. Woody rescues him, but is stolen by a greedy toy collector named Al McWhiggin. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out on a mission to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns he is based on Woody's Roundup, and along with Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector, he is set to be sold to a museum in Japan, but Woody intends to return to Andy. Stinky Pete explains the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and without Woody, they will be returned to storage. Al accidentally rips Woody's arm off completely while he is about to take pictures of the collection he had, so Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape, but is sabotaged when Al's television turns on, and blames Jessie when he finds the TV remote in front of her. The next day, a toy repair specialist fixes Woody's arm. Woody learns that Jessie once belonged to a girl named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns Woody the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he would last forever in the museum. Woody decides to stay, much to the delight of the others. Meanwhile, Buzz and the others reach Al's Toy Barn while at the same time, causing chaos in the street, but Buzz is imprisoned by a new Buzz Lightyear action figure, who believes Buzz is a rogue space ranger. After imprisoning Buzz in a cardboard box, he joins the other toys, who mistake him for Andy's Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they head for his apartment. Andy's Buzz escapes and pursues them, but inadvertently frees an Evil Emperor Zurg action figure, who follows Buzz with the intent of destroying Buzz Lightyear. The toys find Woody and Buzz rejoins them. However, despite all this, Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody a toy's true purpose is to be played with, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a boy play with him on TV, Woody realizes Buzz is right, and asks the Roundup gang to come home with him and the other toys. However, Stinky Pete prevents them from leaving and reveals he was responsible for foiling Woody's earlier escape attempt, and actually framed Jessie for it. Just before the three are about to fight, Al returns, puts the gang in a suitcase, and leaves for the airport. Andy's toys pursue Al, but are caught by Zurg, who battles New Buzz and reveals himself to be his father. They both continue to fight, until Rex comes in and knocks Zurg off the elevator with his tail. New Buzz chooses to remain behind with Zurg, while Andy's toys, accompanied by three toy Aliens, steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they sneak into the baggage handling system and find Al's suitcase. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm with his pickaxe, but Andy's toys subdue him and place him inside a little girl's backpack. They free Bullseye, but Jessie ends up on the plane bound for Japan. Woody frees Jessie from the plane before it takes off, and the toys return home. Andy returns from camp and accepts Jessie, Bullseye and the Aliens as his new toys, then repairs Woody's arm, while Wheezy's squeaker has been fixed as well. Meanwhile, Al is upset in a new commercial after losing the Roundup Gang. Woody tells Buzz he is no longer worried about Andy outgrowing him because they still have each other for company. Bo Peep and Woody are trying to rescue RC, Andy's remote controlled car. Just as they finish the rescue, Bo is donated to a new owner. Woody considers going with her, but remains with Andy. Ten years later, Andy is preparing to leave for college. He has not played with his toys for years, and most have gone, except for Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, the Aliens, and three toy soldiers. The despondent toys reflect on their future, and the soldiers parachute out the window and leave. Andy intends to take Woody to college and puts the others into a trash bag to put them in the attic; however, Andy's mother mistakes the bag for trash and puts it on the curb. The toys narrowly escape and, believing Andy threw them away, get into a donation box in his mother's car with Molly's old Barbie doll, bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows, but is unable to convince them of Andy's real intentions, and goes along when Andy's mother drives to Sunnyside. At Sunnyside, Andy's toys are welcomed by the other toys, led by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear ("Lotso"). The toys (except Woody) are delighted to learn that Sunnyside never runs out of children (until they are too old) and Barbie is enamored with a Ken doll. Woody attempts to return home, but is instead found by Sunnyside student Bonnie, who brings him home and plays with him and her other toys. Bonnie's toys are shocked that Woody came from Sunnyside (the place he and his friends got donated) and Chuckles, a toy clown, explains that he, Lotso, and Big Baby were owned by a girl named Daisy, but were lost during a family trip. When they made it home, Lotso found out that he had been replaced. His personality changed; he lied to Big Baby, saying Daisy had replaced all of them. They went to Sunnyside, where Lotso took over, turning it into a toy prison. Chuckles was eventually broken and later found by Bonnie. After Andy's toys are subjected to a very rough playtime with the toddlers, Buzz asks Lotso to move the toys to the older children's room, but Lotso switches Buzz to his original factory setting, erasing his memories of him as a toy. Mrs. Potato Head, through an eye she lost in Andy's room, sees Andy searching for them. They realize that Woody was telling the truth about Andy's intentions and try to leave. Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's henchmen, who rely on "new recruits" to keep them from being mishandled by the toddlers, with the assistance of the now brainwashed Buzz. Woody returns to Sunnyside, where a Chatter Telephone tells him that there is now only one way out – the trash. Andy's toys subdue Buzz, but accidentally reset him to his Spanish mode. Buzz allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are cornered by Lotso's gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals Lotso's deception to Big Baby, who throws Lotso into the dumpster. As the toys try to leave, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster right before the truck arrives. The rest of Andy's toys fall into the truck while trying to rescue him. Buzz returns to normal after a television falls onto him inside the truck. The truck takes the toys to a landfill, where the Aliens are swept away after spotting an industrial claw, and the other toys are swept onto a conveyor belt that leads to an incinerator. After narrowly avoiding a shredder, Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them. The toys fall into the incinerator and resign themselves to their fate, but are rescued by the Aliens operating the claw crane. Lotso is later found by a garbage truck driver, who ties him to his truck's radiator grille. Woody and the other toys ride another garbage truck back to Andy's house. Woody leaves a note for Andy, who, thinking the note is from his mother, donates the toys to Bonnie. Andy introduces the toys individually to Bonnie, and to Andy's surprise, Woody is at the bottom of the donation box for the Anderson family and Bonnie recognizes him. Though initially hesitant, Andy passes Woody on to Bonnie after he passed all of his toys and they play together before he leaves. Woody and the other toys witness Andy's departure as they begin their new lives with Bonnie. While the toys are grateful to have a new child, Woody struggles with accepting that Bonnie does not love him that much like Andy did. On the day of Bonnie's kindergarten orientation, Woody sneaks into her backpack and goes with her. After a classmate takes away Bonnie's arts and crafts supplies, Woody covertly recovers materials from the trash, including a spork. Bonnie turns the spork into a handmade toy she names Forky. Forky comes to life and begins to experience an existential crisis, considering himself to be trash rather than a toy. As Forky becomes Bonnie's favorite toy, Woody takes it upon himself to prevent Forky from throwing himself away. When Bonnie's family goes on a road trip, Forky jumps out of the RV window and Woody pursues him. After Woody explains to him how important he is to Bonnie, Forky decides to return to her. Near the RV park where Bonnie's family is staying, Woody spots Bo Peep's lamp in an antique store window and goes inside to find her. Inside, he and Forky encounter a talking doll, Gabby Gabby, who desires Woody's voice box to replace her broken one. While Woody is able to escape, Gabby Gabby captures Forky. At a playground, Woody reunites with Bo and her sheep Billy, Goat and Gruff, who now live as "lost" toys. Bo agrees to help Woody save Forky and get back to Bonnie. Meanwhile, Buzz searches for Woody but is found and made a carnival game prize at a fairground. He escapes with plush toys Ducky and Bunny, and they meet up with Woody and Bo. With pocket toy cop Giggle McDimples and stuntman toy Duke Caboom, they unsuccessfully try to rescue Forky from Gabby Gabby, her henchmen and the antique store cat. In the aftermath of the failed rescue, the toys argue over whether to go back, and Woody declares that rescuing Forky is all he has left, and insults Bo by stating that "loyalty is something a lost toy wouldn't understand". Alone, Woody encounters Gabby Gabby again, who envies Woody's trove of treasured memories and expresses a wish to have just one. Woody trades his voice box for Forky. The toys part ways, but Woody remains long enough to see Gabby Gabby rejected by her ideal owner, Harmony. Woody comforts a heartbroken Gabby Gabby and invites her to become one of Bonnie's toys. Bo returns with the others to help and reconciles with Woody. They head for the carnival, while Forky fetches Buzz and Bonnie's toys; they interfere with the RV's controls, forcing Bonnie's father to drive back to the carnival. When Gabby Gabby sees a crying girl named Rosie lost in the carnival, she decides instead to become that child's toy, emboldening Rosie to approach a security guard and be reunited with her parents. At the carousel, Woody and Bo share a bittersweet goodbye. Seeing that Woody is hesitant to leave Bo again, Buzz encourages Woody to stay with her instead of returning to Bonnie. Woody passes his sheriff badge and leadership over to Jessie and bids his final farewell to his friends. The RV departs with Bonnie's toys as Woody and Bo begin a life together, dedicated to finding new owners for lost toys. On her first day of first grade, Bonnie creates a female toy out of a plastic knife named Karen Beverly. The knife toy suffers from the same existential crisis as Forky, who becomes smitten with her. Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody A 1950s pullstring cowboy doll, who is Andy's favorite toy, even when he got passed to Bonnie (until he decided to accompany with Bo). * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear A modern-day "Space Ranger" action figure, who wears a green and white space suit with various features such as retractable wings and transparent air helmet, a laser "weapon" and various kinds of sound effects. ** Javier Fernandez-Peña as Spanish Buzz ** Patrick Warburton as Cartoon/Video Game Buzz * Tony Hale as Forky A sentient spork with googly eyes and pipe cleaner arms. He was created by Bonnie, but he does not believe that he is a toy and he hates being able to come to life. * Joan Cusack as Jessie A cowgirl doll, who is part of the Woody's Roundup gang. Sarah McLachlan provides the character's yodeling vocals and singing voice. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep A porcelain figurine, who is Woody's romantic interest. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm A wisecracking realist piggy bank with a cork in his belly in place of a stopper. * Wallace Shawn as Rex An excitable large, green, plastic Tyrannosaurus rex. Rex suffers from anxiety, an inferiority complex and the concern that he is not scary enough. Although Rex is a toy dinosaur, he dislikes confrontation and is sensitive in nature. He is among the largest of Andy's toys. * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog A toy dachshund with a metal Slinky for a body, who speaks with a southern accent. Slinky's head, feet, and tail are plastic; he has a green collar. * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head Mr. Potato Head's wife. Unlike her husband, Mrs. Potato Head is sweet and not hot-headed or impatient. * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly A soft dress-up rag doll with purple hair, googly-eyes, an orange dress with buttons sewn on, and gently blushing cheeks. * Kristen Schaal as Trixie A blue toy Triceratops. She chats online with "a dinosaur toy down the street", who goes by the name "Velocistar237." * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup A stuffed white unicorn with a yellow mane and a pink nose. Despite his name and appearance, he has a very gruff voice and sarcastic personality. * Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky A stuffed duck with pink glitter eyes and a carnival prize. He is friends with Bunny, and wants to be won. * Jordan Peele as Bunny A blue and green stuffed bunny with purple glitter eyes, and a carnival prize, who also wants to be won. * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head A sarcastic, Brooklyn-accented doll based on the real-life Mr. Potato Head toy. His design allows him to detach parts from his body and he has a compartment on his lower back to store extra appendages. He retains control over his parts even if they are several meters away from his body. Rickles, who died in early 2017, appears through archival audio in unused footage from previous Toy Story films. * John Morris as Andy Davis Woody and Buzz's human owner. ** Jack McGraw as young Andy * Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis Andy and Molly's mother. * Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips Andy's next door neighbor, who tortures toys for his own amusement. * Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin The owner of Al's Toy Barn, who collects merchandise related to the old Woody's Roundup TV show. Knight also voices the Evil Emperor Zurg from the Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg video game. * R. Lee Ermey as Sargent The gung-ho commander of green army men, who are stored in a bucket and are known as Bucket O Soldiers. Despite his death on April 2018, Ermey had completed recording his lines shortly before his demise. * Jodi Benson as Barbie One of the toys that Andy's sister, Molly, owns until she decides to donate it. She was modeled after the 1983 doll Great Shape Barbie. Benson also voices the other Barbies in the film, including Tour Guide Barbie. * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete A prospector doll modeled after a character on the fictional television show, Woody's Roundup. * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens A series of green, three-eyed squeaky toy aliens from Pizza Planet. * Ned Beatty as Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear A pink teddy bear with a big plum nose, a strawberry scent and a Southern accent, who uses a wooden toy mallet as an assertive cane (although he is still able to walk without it). He is the leader of the toys at the Sunnyside Daycare center. * Michael Keaton as Ken A smooth-talking doll, who falls in love with Barbie. He is based on a real Ken doll from 1988 called Animal Lovin' Ken by Mattel. * Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch A rubber toy octopus with a purple body, who is the sole female member of Lotso's gang. Stretch is based on the Wacky WallWalker toys from the 1980s. * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants A stuffed hedgehog. He wears lederhosen and a Tyrolean hat, and views himself as an actor. * Carl Weathers as Combat Carl A G.I. Joe-esque action figure. * Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby A 1950s pullstring doll with a broken voicebox, the result of a manufacturing defect, who lives in "Second Chance Antiques". * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom An amiable Canadian daredevil toy with a white outfit, a horseshoe mustache, and a toy motorcycle. * Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples A miniature toy cop, who accompanies Bo Peep. She lives inside a folding compact. * Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie Anderson A 5-year-old girl attending Sunnyside Daycare, where her mother is the receptionist. * Jay Hernandez as Larry Anderson Bonnie's father. * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson The receptionist at Sunnyside Daycare, a friend of Andy's family, and Bonnie's mother. Reprising their roles from previous Toy Story films includes Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis, Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips, Bill Hader as Axel the Carnie, Andrew Stanton as the Evil Emperor Zurg, Jack Angel as Chunk, Jan Rabson as Sparks, John Cygan (in one of his final voice roles) as Twitch, Teddy Newton as the Chatter Telephone, Richard Kind as the bookworm, Charlie Bright, Amber Kroner and Brianna Maiwand as the Peas-in-a-Pod, Emily Davis as Billy, Goat and Gruff, June Sqiubb as Margaret the Store Owner, Juliana Hansen as Miss Wendy, Maliah Bargas-Good as Rosie, Lila Sage Bromley as Harmony, Patricia Arquette as Harmony's mother, Steve Purcell as Benson, Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks, Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett, Betty White as Bitey White, Carl Reiner as Carl Reineroceros, Alan Oppenheimer as Old Timer, and Melissa Villaseñor as Karen Beverly. Due to the death of Joe Ranft, one of Pixar's storyboard artists, Wally Wingert will reportedly replace him as Wheezy the penguin from Toy Story 2. Jonathan Banks is also reported to replace the late cartoonist and musician Bud Luckey as Chuckles the Clown from Toy Story 3. Additionally, Nicole Sullivan, Neil Flynn, Adam Carolla, Diedrich Bader, and Sam Riegel provide vocal cameos as Mira Nova, XR, Commander Nebula, Warp Darkmatter / Agent Z, and Booster Munchapper from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; Riegel replaces the late Stephen Furst, who passed away in June 2017 from complications related to diabetes at his home in Moorpark, California, at age 63. Penn Jillette and Teller provide vocal cameos as the announcers of the Buzz Lightyear commercial. Liam O'Brien voices Geri, the codger that visits Al's penthouse to fix Woody; O'Brien replaces the late Jonathan Harris, who originally voiced the character in Toy Story 2. Jim Ward reprises his role as Franklin the Eagle from Toy Story Toons: Small Fry, while Rickey Henderson cameos as an Oakland Athletics bobblehead figure of himself in the "club" of sorts. Shakes the Rattle, an unused character in the first film, will reportedly also appear. Development Production In May 2019, producer Mark Nielsen confirmed that Pixar will focus on making original films instead of sequels after Toy Story 4. On The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Tom Hanks stated that the film would be the final film in the series. He said to Ellen DeGeneres that Tim Allen had "warned him about the emotional final goodbye between their characters Woody and Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 4." However, Nielsen did not rule out a possibility of a fifth film, stating, "Every film we make, we treat it like it's the first and the last film we're ever going to make, so you force yourself to make it hold up. You don't get in over your skis. Whether there's another one? I don't know. If there is, it's tomorrow's problem." The film was officially announced at the 2019 D23 Expo. It was also confirmed that Potts, Hanks, Allen, Hale and Cusack had already signed on to reprise their roles as Bo, Woody, Buzz, Forky and Jessie. Some time later, a subsequent full-length trailer was released on Disney and Pixar's social media pages in June 2019. Post-production Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music Soundtrack will once again include the franchise's extremely popular and iconic theme song "You've Got a Friend in Me", which will come in not one, but more than ten different versions (including the original one from the first movie in addition to the duet, Diamond Yukai's Japanese versions of the song, the second one by Wheezy along with the Barbies, the Spanish version played in Toy Story 3, new 8-bit and 16-bit style SEGA Genesis/Mega Drive, NES, Nintendo Game Boy, Nintendo Game Boy Color, Nintendo Game Boy Advance, Neo Geo, Arcade and SNES Chiptune covers of the song, Isao Sasaki's two covers in Japanese and English, Hironobu Kageyama's Japanese language J-Rock cover in a similar fashion to how did he sung the themes of Konami's Nintendo 64 Ganbare Goemon (aka Mystical Ninja in International Markets) following games: Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (Ganbare Goemon: Neo Momoyama Bakufu no Odori aka Go for it, Goemon: Dance of the Neo Peach Mountain Shogunate in Japan) and Goemon's Great Adventure (Ganbare Goemon: Derodero Douchuu Obake Tenkomori aka Go for it, Goemon: Darudoro Dochu Ghost in Japan) themes: Theme of Mystical Ninja and Smile Again, a J-pop Cover by Momoka Ariyasu of Momoiro Clover Z game, an OPM Rock cover by Arnel Pineda with Journey and a new Queen-style rock cover of the song sung by Rami Malek in the style of Queen's Freddie Mercury as seen on Bohemian Rhapsody, accompanied with Slash for the Guitar parts while Brian May, Roger Taylor and Adam Lambert do the vocals with Malek). Randy Newman will not only return to compose the film's score, but also with Brian May and Roger Taylor of Queen fame will do a new rock-influenced opening fanfare for the opening sequence, similar to how they did for 20th Century Fox's 2018 biopic based on Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody. Other returning songs will include "Strange Things" (not only in English (complete with Isao Sasaki doing a cover of it in that Language), but Hironobu Kageyama doing a J-Rock cover of it in Japanese too), "I Will Go Sailing No More" (complete with Isao Sasaki doing a cover of it in English), "When She Loved Me", "We Belong Together" (not only in English, but with Hironobu Kageyama doing a cover of it in Japanese as well), "I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away" (not only Isao Sasaki would do a cover of it in English, but with Hironobu Kageyama doing a J-Rock cover in Japanese too), the Woody's Roundup theme (not only with the original one, but with Isao Sasaki doing a cover of it in English as well along with Rami Malek, Brian May and Roger Taylor (accompanied by Slash for the guitar parts) for their rock cover of the song) and "The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy" (not only with Isao Sasaki doing a cover of it in English, but with Hironobu Kageyama doing a rock cover of it in Japanese as well). The theme song for the opening intro of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is also featured during the introduction of Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg, the video game that Rex plays in the film's climax. Adam Berry returns to compose the newly introduced rearranged and updated theme of BLOSC with Newman. An alternate Instrumental Metal version would be performed by Slash as well. The Lion King Reborn version of "Hakuna Matata" (both in Japanese and English, depending on the English-speaking region) is featured when baby Molly looks in her sideview mirror to see Buzz and Woody on RC weaving side-to-side. Reception On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 100% based on 4 reviews, with an average rating of 10/10. Release The film was released in January 1, 2020 on Disney+. Transcript Main article: Toy Story 4 Ever (film)/Transcript Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * This marks the last Pixar film to have Lee Unkrich and John Lasseter direct before their retirements in 2018 and 2019. Trailer Toy_Story_4_Ever References Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Non-Fanon Category:Toy Story Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:American films Category:What Needs to Be Official Category:CGI-animated Category:2020 films Category:Family films Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-made films Category:Family Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Pixar Films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Buddy films Category:American animated buddy films Category:American animated comedy-drama films Category:American buddy films Category:Urban fantasy Category:Disney+ Category:Spoilers Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:American Urban fantasy films Category:American animated fantasy comedy films Category:Urban fantasy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American adventure films